The Haven
The Haven (formerly Immigrant Town) is a town that can be created by the player in Dragon Quest VII in the present day field once occupied by a town. Synopsis After the player clears Regenstein, the party visits it in the present. It is now an open field. There is a girl named Carey (or an old man named Sim) there who wishes that this place to become a bustling town. He asks the player if he will help with that. If the player says yes, then the player can recruit immigrants. Mechanics Original version Throughout the game, the party can tell people about the town. Usually these people can be found in an inn. When the party talks to them, the immigrant will express displeasure in living in their current town. That person will then ask the player if they know of another town in which they can live. The player is given the choice in whether or not to tell them about the Immigrant Town. If the player says yes, then that person will move into the Immigrant Town. If the player says no, then they will not. However, the more immigrants the player has in their town, the harder it becomes to find more immigrants. Depending on who they tell, the town will evolve and become one of five towns. The player will be able to meet immigrants to which they can tell about Sim's town. These immigrants appear randomly. To force them to appear simply keep entering/exiting the room. Once the player 'see' an immigrant at a spot, no matter what they do (e.g. even if you recruit him or don't talk to him/her at all), no more immigrants will spawn at this specific spot until you save/reset the game. Immigrant Types | |} In addition to these immigrants, the player will encounter five permanent immigrants. These immigrants are specifically designed to stay in the town throughout the game. They cannot be removed by Town Management. *'Nurar the Trader': Found on the second floor of Dharma Temple *'Elena the Dancer': Found between the inn and the church in Mezar *'Sara the Sister': Found inside the church on the Hamelia Continent *'Bean the Farmer': Found inside the inn in Loomin provided that the town was saved by the player *'Jissa the Priest': Found inside the Lefa Fane Evolution The Immigrant Town will go through several stages, depending on the number of people who are in the town. After five immigrants enter move in, Sim will allow the player to name the town. First he will try to name the town after the Hero, going through Heroville, Heroburg, or Herogard. Should the player refuse these names, Sim will allow the player to name the town. This will be the town's name from hereon. After twenty or more immigrants move in, Sim will give the player the option of Town Management. The player can see who is in the Immigrant town, trade immigrants using two memory cards and another Dragon Quest save file, and remove immigrants from the town. (see below) After 35 immigrants move in, the town turns into one of five towns, depending on the type of immigrants. Town Management When the player has 20 or more immigrants in the immigrant town, Sim will allow the player to manage the town. He gives the player three options. Residents Choosing residents will show a list of immigrants currently living in the player's town with their name, origin and type. This is useful for tracking how many people have entered the town and their profession to shape the town however the player wants Exchange Exchange allows the player to trade immigrants with another Dragon Quest VII save. There are several notes that should be taken into account. The player cannot trade immigrants with your own saves (e.g. putting your own save file onto another Memory Card.) The player cannot trade back immigrants received by trading until the game is saved and resetted. The player cannot trade permanent immigrants Ask to move This option will allow to kick an immigrant out of town. When selected, the player will be given a list of three people to kick out. Should the player not want any of these immigrants to leave the town, the player should hit the cancel button. There are several notes that the player should take into account. Sim will warn the player that if an immigrant is asked to move, that immigrant will never come back. However, there is a chance the player will see that same immigrant in another town. The player cannot ask immigrants received from trading to leave until the game is saved and resetted. The player cannot ask permanent immigrants to move. Finally, the player cannot ask anyone to move if the player has 24 immigrants or less. They will receive notice that no one wishes to leave. Town Types *Normal Town - The normal town will most likely be the first town that the player creates. It has a mix of different types of immigrants. This final form has a ? Shard. *Farm - This town will come to be if the player recruits mostly farmers and animals. It is a farming collective. The only use to this town is to get Ruff's ultimate weapon, the Oricon Claws. *Cathedral - This town will come to be if the player recruits mostly priests and nuns. It is one giant church. It will have mostly holy type items in their stores. *Bazaar - This town will come to be if the player recruits mostly merchants and traders. This town sells both the Metal King Sword and the Metal King Shield. For those looking to equip their party with the best weapons and armor in the game, this town is essential. *Slum - This town will come to be if the player recruits dancers, bullies and the like. It holds a casino that which has all of the games that the game provides. The prizes include the Metal King Armor. Nintendo 3DS Version In the Nintendo 3DS Version, Carey asks the party to send former monsters who have taken human form. After telling three former monsters about the Haven, the town will have completed its first stage of development, with a church and the Download Bar having already been built. In addition, speaking to each resident will grant the group a monster tablet, which can be used on the plinth beneath the town to access an optional dungeon. Category:Sidequests Category:Dragon Quest VII locations